


200,000,000 Beri God

by JeckParadox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeckParadox/pseuds/JeckParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasopp thought he could never be prouder than when he saw his son's face in Luffy's poster. After Sniper King's poster came out, he felt he could *now* never be prouder.<br/>But now, looking at that picture, at the bounty, at the title...<br/>He didn't think his heart could take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200,000,000 Beri God

"Yasopp, you need to come look at this! It's Luffy's new bounty!"

"Been long enough." The crew's marksman said happily. "Two years of zilch, and finally he starts picking himself up again. What is it, 450 now?"

"Nope! 500 even!" Shanks said gleefully.

Yasopp whistled appreciatively. "Congrats captain, our hammer's doing quite well for himself then."

"But that's not what I wanted to show you!" He flung the paper in his marksman's face, and everything seemed to stop. Yasopp stared at the picture, the name, the bounty, the title.

"Wha-" he began, "huh!?" He grabbed the paper, wanting to rip through it, looking for details, but that would mean tearing his face away from his son's picture. He was bloody, and beaten. His eyes were completely white, the light behind him, the shadows coating his face, made him appear undead, or demonic, or angelic, he wasn't sure. His son's mouth hung open, looking like he was about to utter a curse, or gasping for breath or- Yasopp's mind went a mile a minute, bringing up one possibility or another too fast to process. 

Why the title God? Why 200 million!? Had his son really became that powerful?!

"Yasopp, are you okay buddy?" Shanks asked. 

"How did this happen? Is... is this a good thing? A bad thing? What happened?!"

"Dude, your son looks badass!" One of his other crewmates said helpfully.

"Why is GOD in all capital letters?!"

"He apparently took out one of Dofalmingo's top lieutenants, and freed thousands of powerful pirates from their mind control, and through his sheer charisma, led them in open warfare against Doflamingo's forces, Doflamingo offered 500 million beri for his capture, and declared him the most dangerous man in Dressrosa." Shanks said, watching with evil glee as his marksman's face became further and further messed up by its own confusion. "Afterwards, he managed to convince all of the pirates he saved to join Luffy as the Straw Hat Fleet."

"Oh my God."

"Hey" Beckham said, a rare smile on his face. "Don't take your son's name in vain."

The wanted poster was framed, alongside Luffy's first (with Usopp's face in it), and the poster of Sogeking, and hung proudly above Yasopp's bunk.


End file.
